Dream Disaster
by Mikayla.V
Summary: Aki wishes on a shooting star and wakes up to see some very un-expected things.


**Disclaimer: I do not own IE!**

Kino Aki watched from her window as the night sky plastered the scenery; she was thinking about a certain soccer captain she admired - Endou Mamoru was perfect for her if he didn't spend his day ignoring her existence but what could she do. Soccer was his first love after all.

But then she spotted hope, she gawped as a floating star zoomed past her window - Aki stood and clutched her hands as she made her one and only desire.

"I wish I had Endou all to myself and that he would like me back" she whispered underneath her own breath - That night Kino Aki slept unknowing of what disaster she had made.

The next morning Aki walked out of her gate only to find Endou waiting for her.

He smiled when she walked down the steps "Hey Aki; ready to go?" the girl nodded as they approached Raimon Junior High.

"So what do you have planned out for the soccer team today Endou?" the manager asked with enthusiasm in her voice - Endou raised an eye brow at her, he looked flabbergasted that she asked that question.

Endou cocked his head to one side "Since when was I on the soccer team, Aki? The soccer team was closed down by the student council president last year, don't you remember?" As soon as Endou said it Aki froze "Huh? You okay?" then she noticed it - Endou wasn't wearing the orange coloured headband; in fact, he wasn't wearing one at all.

Aki took a deep breath before asking "So Natsumi closed it down huh?" she sounded unsure of herself but Endou still wore that facial expression from before "Maybe I could ask Haruna or Kazemaru then" she sighed but wondered what happened to the world she used to love at the rear of her head.

"Who's Natsumi?" Endou's question hit Aki hard as she turned and looked shocked at the boy but he wasn't really shock but more like he was confused "Isn't Haruna that girl from the newspaper club and the Kazemaru dude from the track team?" Endou scratched the top of his head as if he had nothing else to do.

Aki didn't know what to do - Endou was telling her that he never played soccer before then the soccer closed down and now he didn't know Natsumi was - Aki's head couldn't take it anymore before she suddenly yelled out loud "What are you talking about, Endou; you're the captain of the Raimon eleven and you love soccer, you played many games and inspired people to play along with you - Natsumi is the chairman's daughter, she is also the student council president so what are you going on about!" Endou was speechless - he didn't know what to say at all.

"Are you sure you're okay Aki?" he asked with concern.

Aki couldn't believe this "Yes I'm okay Endou - but isn't it you who's not okay? What is going on here?"

"Well for a starter I'm Endou Mamoru and I'm your best friend; I don't play soccer but I do play baseball and our student council president is not the chairman's daughter but another girl- her name is Asiko Yumiko" As they walked through the gate of Raimon Junior High - Aki couldn't help but feel really lost, this wasn't what she wanted. When she meant she wanted Endou all to herself she didn't mean to wish that Natsumi didn't exist at all, it was a wish gone wrong.

She never wanted one of her friends to not exist in her life.

This wasn't what she wanted.

But this had to be a dream.

"There is no place like home" She began clacking her shoes together and chanted it as Endou was forced to drag her by foot to the school class room. "THERE IS NO PLACE LIKE HOME!" She finally yelled aloud.

There is no place like home.

"Aki dear; it's time to wake up for school" The brown haired girl woke up to the sound of her mother's morning wake up call.

Aki shot right up as she looked around herself; she was in her room "Alright mom" she smiled softly as whispered "It was all a dream then" she sighed in relief, if it wasn't for soccer. She would have never met such good friends from around the world.

"There really is no place like home."

**Okay, that's the END!  
><strong>


End file.
